Life's Like That
by vijayvasandani
Summary: Jacob is an outcast in school... When he meets his only friend's sister, he falls in love with her... Yeahh and thats that...
1. Prologue

Hey... You're probably wondering why im talking to you right now... I am too... Actually, the only reason im even doing this is cause im bored... As in really bored... As in the kind of bored that causes you to say stuff which has absolutely no value... Which is what im doing right now... Pretty amazing, dont you think? Anyway since im bored to death I might as well tell you about myself. Im Jacob Black. Well thats pretty much the most exciting thing about me. The rest is pretty lame. I study at Forks High, which isn't pretty bad, unless you're me of course. The people who rule most of, no wait, the whole school are Edward, along with Rosalie, Jasper, who are pretty much the worst people in the world. Emmett on the other hand, is a cheerful bloke, who has all the girls, and some of the guys, too. Me, on the other hand, seems to be the butt of Life's personal joke. Yeah, its that bad. So yeah... Thats me... Really exciting, huh?


	2. Chapter 1

** Uhm, this is my first story, so its probably going to suck... Anyway, just review so I know how I'm doing...**

Anyway, im in the middle of yet another lousy day in this poor excuse of a life.

"Jacob, you lazy git, get your arse over here and sit with me," yelled Emmett from the other side of the cafeteria. This resulted in Jasper giving him the glare of death.

"Why did you call the jerkwad here??"

"What did you call Jacob? He isn't a jerkwad, and he's my friend," retorted Emmet in his shut-up-and-leave-me-alone voice.

"Here we go again," I muttered under my breath, as I unwillingly made his way to Emmett's table, which was full of love-struck girls, again. Just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and--

"Move over, Rosalie," he said to a pesky blonde beside him, "Jacob sitting beside me." She moved unwillingly and I sat beside Emmett.

"So," Emmett started, "how's life?"

"Same old," I said, picking at my food, "same old."

"Any girls you like?" he asked, nudging me repeatedly like a giddy little girl.

_'No, just the same as yesterday, and the day before, and the--'_

"He-llo! Earth to Jacob, answer the question!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that. Uh, no. How 'bout you?" I countered.

"Oh me? Uh... Hey! What are YOU looking at??" he shouted at the girls who were now listening intently.

"Nothing," Rosalie mumbled, returning to their, ugh, salads.

"Good. Now where was I? Oh yeah. So what did you eat for lunch, Jacob?" I stared at him like he just lost his mind.

"We are eating lunch."

"We are? Oh yeah, yeah we are. I was talking about breakfast. Yes, breakfast, that's the word."

_'It's gonna be another looong day...' _I sighed inwardly.


	3. Chapter 2

** Okay, so this is the second chapter... Review please...**

"So Jacob, you wanna come over to my place later on?" asked Emmett.

"Uh..." I replied.

"Oh, come on! Its gonna be fun! Wait, I'll throw a party!" I raised my eyebrows.

"A party?"

"Yeah, sure. Its gonna be the best party ever!" said Emmett bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Oh, alright. I'll come."

"Your the best, man. See you later. I'll send my driver over 'round 9."

"Yeah, sure."

_'Great, I found another useless thing to use up my time. Anyway, I better get ready for this party thing,' _I thought, _'Wait. Why do I even care?'_

As I was making my way to the bus,a shadow obstructed my view.

"Hey jerkwad." I kept my head down, avoiding the voice.

"Hey asshole, Im talking to you."

"What do you want Jasper?" I said quietly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you how much of a fag you are."

"Yeah. Thanks man." I said

"No problem, asshole. By the way, just because Emmet likes you, it doesn't mean anything. You're still a loser."

"Thanks again. I really needed to hear that." At this, Jasper left for his stretch limo.

_'Okay, my life is officially messed up. Im taking bull from people and saying thanks. How sad... Wait, how can I call myself sad?? Oh crap, Im talking to myself. I better stop this before I go insane.'_

I got on the bus, and made my way to the back. I plonked down onto a chair, until I realized I had just sat on someone. I jumped up and said,

"Sorry 'bout tha--" but stopped in mid-sentence. The reason why I stopped was because the person I just sat on was hot. Not just hot, but bloody hot hot. As in oh shit hot.

"Don't worry about it." she replied.

"Uh--uh, okay. Thanks" I stammered.

_'Get a grip, man. Can't you act any cooler?? Seriously, you sound like a bloody idiot.'_

"Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

_'CRAP!! Did I just say that!? Please tell me I didnt say that.'_

"Huh? What did you say?"

_'Oh crap, I did say it. Look away! Look away, look away, LOOK AWAY!!!' _I turned away and pretended to be talking to the guy in front of me.

"Oh, I guess you didn't say anything." I watched her get out of the bus.

"Man. She's hot." I shook my head and got out of the bus and made my way home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Same as always, please review...**

"Okay, what do I wear?" I started pacing around my room. I opened my closet.

"There we go." I chose a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Alright, its party time."I locked the door of my apartment and made my way outside to find a black Aston Martin Vanquish outside.

_'Sick, man!! I wonder how much a set of wheels like this cost. Some people get all the luck.' _I made my way into the passenger seat. The chaffeur drove silenty towards a humongous house.

"That's his house!? That's huge!"

"Uhm, that is the guardhouse, sir." That shut me up.

_'Holy crap, if thats the guardhouse, I wonder how huge the house is.' _In a few minutes my question was answered. I almost shouted in amazement. The freaking thing looked like a palace. The chaffeur led me into the reception room. There I found Emmett sitting down on a couch watching TV.

"Uhm Emmett, where's the party?" He turned to look at me.

"Right here."

"So where are the people?"

"Right here." he replied.

"The only people here is me and you."

"Yes, exactly." I looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"So your telling me that you made a party and only two of us are invited?"

"Yeah. Isn't that great? I told you it was going to be the best party ever."

"Right. So, what do you want to do?" Emmett shrugged.

"Whatever you want, I guess." I sat down on the couch beside him and started watching the soccer game that was playing. After several minutes, I asked

"Hey Emmett, can I get a drink?"

"Yeah sure. Its in the fridge. Could you grab me a can of V8 while you're at it?"

"Sure, no problem." I grabbed a can of V8 along with a Coke.

"Here you go," while tossing the can towards him.

"Thanks mate. Do you want rum with that?" I popped open the can and took a big gulp.

"Uhm, no. I don't feel like drinking. By the way, where is the toilet?"

"Go up the first stairway, turn left, then take the stairway on your left and its the first door on your right, after... After the pink door."

"Uh, right."

_'I have no idea what you just said but anyway, I'll find it. He said pink door, right? Did he say that was the bathroom? Ugh, whatever. I'll just go in there.' _I made my way up the staircase.

"Ugh, left stairway. I think." I made way up the 2nd stairway and saw the pink door.

"Alright, this is it." I opened the pink door and...


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyy, read and review please... First fan fic so it probably might suck... Please feel free to say so, I'm open to flames...**

"Emmett!!! Didn't I tell you to knock fir--"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought this was the bathroom. I'll just leave now." I said, while looking down.

"Hey, you're the guy who sat down on me in the bus." I looked up.

"Ohh."

_'Crap!!! Think of something! What the hell is "Ohh." Dear God, you have to get cooler than that. Who in their right mind says "Ohh."?'_

"The bathroom is right next door."

"Uh... Yeah." I managed to say. I walked out and shut the door.

_'What the hell, man. You have just officially reached an all time low. You are officially the lamest guy in the world.' _ I ran back to the living room, all the while screaming,

"Emmett!!"

"Why are you shouting, man? This house is only about the size of four golf courses. Wait, my house is that big? Dang, that is big. That's like as big as four golf courses."

"Emmet, shut up." I managed to say.

"Ohh. Sorry. Anyway, why were you trying to shout your head off?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Which girl?" he answered.

"The one in the pink room."

"Do you mean Ally?"

"Uhh... Who's Ally?"

"ALLIICCEE, MY SEESSTER!!!" he yelled. There was silence and a moment later, we heard footsteps.

"Yes Emmet? You called me? Hey guy who sat on me in the bus!" Alice called, her head appearing on the top of the staircase.

"You know this guy?? I dont. What's he doing in our house? OI!! SECURITY!! SOMEONE'S RAIDING THE HOUSE!!" Emmett yelled, all the while eyeing Jacob as if he was gonna take a lamp and make a run for it.

"EMMETT!!!"

"Oh, yeah. I know you. Your name was... Uh... Yeah..." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So why did you call me?"

"I didnt call you. Jacob," I clamped Emmett's mouth shut, "mummph unghh um." Then he nodded.

"Jacob was... I mean, I was just asking who Emmett's siblings were," I said.

"No." Emmet replied.

"Yes." I said forcefully.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Emmett said vehemently, while shaking his head.

"Uhm, okay. Whatever." Alice said, while going back up the staircase.

"Damn it, Emmett" once Alice was out of earshot, "whose side are you on?" Emmett looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ahh, forget it. Im going home." I said.

"Alright Jacob. Good night."


	6. Chapter 5

**So yeahh, here's another chapter... Review please... Flame if you think this absolutely sucks, I could use the criticism... Hope you like it though...**

Rinnnngg!! Rinnnngg!!

"Aww, come on... Im so sleepy... Do I have to get up?" Rinnnngg!! Rinnnngg!!

"I guess not... Useless alarm clock..." I got out of bed and made my way into my bathroom. I took a bath and put my jeans on and started looking around for a shirt. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I went towards the door and opened it, to find Alice waiting there.

"Ohh! I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uhh... No, not at all... What makes you think so?"

"Uhm, you aren't wearing a shirt." Alice pointed out.

"Right."

_'You idiot!!! A super hot girl turns up at your door and you aren't wearing a shirt. Come to think of it, that isn't a bad idea." _I put a shirt on and said,

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Uhm, Emmett sent me here to give you this." She handed me my Blackberry Bold.

"Ohh. So thats where it was. Thanks for bringing it here."

"No problem. Anyway, I'll see you around." she said.

"Yeah. Thanks again." Alice went out the door but before she could close it I said,

"Hey Alice, could I have your number?"

_'What?! Where the hell did that come from??'_

"Huh?" Alice said.

"So I can call Emmett."

"Uhm, Emmett has his own phone,"

_'Of course he does, you idiot!!! What a pathetic excuse for a human being."_

"but alright, here it is" she continued.

"Thanks."

_'What the hell, it worked. Sometimes miracles do happen."_

"Sure. Anyway, you better hurry up, the bus is coming in a bit. See you." I watched her until she got into her hot pink Lamborghini.

"Man, this is wierd. It sucks that shes Emmett's sister. Did I just say that?" I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the bus.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

"Okay, that was wierd. He asked for my number. Then he again he is cute."

_'Did I just say that?!? Oh my God, what is wrong with me? Did Emmett put crack in the cereal? Whatever, i'll forget i said that.' _I made my way to my locker and noticed somebody with his back facing me was leaning on my locker.

"Uhm excuse me, I need to use my locker." The guy turned around and I noticed it was Jasper.

_'What the hell is he doing there? He is so annoying.'_

"Hey Alice," Jasper said, "what are you doing tonight?"

_'Why do you want to know? Good God, I'm gonna be late.'_

"Nothing really. Could you please move? I need to get my books."

"That's great. Do you wanna hang out? We could go to the Starbucks or something."

_'No way. He asked me out. How do I say no? Think. THINK!!! There has to be a way. Yes! I got it.'_

"I wish I could but I just remembered I have to go for tutoring."

"With who?" he replied.

_'Oh crap. Who?'_

"Uhm, him."

"HIM?!?" Jasper practically screamed. I looked at who I pointed at. I realized it was my brother's best friend, Jacob.

_'Okayy. I'm gonna have to tell him that we are supposed to go and have tutoring together.'_

"Yeah."

"What is he gonna tutor you in?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Math." I answered.

_'Math? How do I even know he is good at that? Please God, make him good at Math.'_

"But you're really good in math," he pointed out.

"He's better than me."

"Okay, maybe next time," he said, eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

_'What have I gotten myself into? I do hope Jacob is good in Math. I wont mind being tutored by him and looking into those gray eyes. Wait, what am I saying? Heaven's sakes, what is wrong with me? He is Emmett's best friend, for the love of God.'_ I shook my head and ran to my History class.

**Okay, thats it for now... Hope you like it... Review please...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here... Hope you enjoy it... Thanks to all people who reviewed... Please read and review... Accepting flames...**

I made my way to my place beside Emmett in the cafeteria.

"Hey Jake..."

"Uhm, hey Emmett. Why so sad?" I asked.

"Nothing... Its just that my ninth hamster just died..." he replied sullenly.

"Ohh okay. Don't feel too bad, I'll get you another one."

"Really??? Thank you so much, Jake. You're a really great friend."

"Huh? Ohh yeah, sure. No problem." already halfway through my lunch.

"Hey, its my sister. The really annoying one." Emmett said without enthusiasm.

"I'm your only sister, retard." Alice said back.

"Anyway, I came here to ask Jacob something." I looked up at her and felt Emmett nudging my ribs incessantly.

"Yeah?" I said, managing to keep my voice from shaking.

"Could we talk somewhere else?"

"Uhm, alright." I got up and saw Jasper giving me a death glare.

"I just wanted to know if you could tutor me," she asked when we got far enough.

"Huh? In what?"

"Uhm, in math."

"Why? Your already very good in Math." I said.

"I just need you to. Please?" she asked me with very cute puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Where do you want me to tutor you?"

"Uhm, can you make it to my house? Like tonight around sevenish?"

"Yeah. That's great. I'll see you there."

"Alright. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." she turned around and made her way into the library.

"Damn, I get her number and next thing I know, she asks me to tutor her. Today just keeps on getting better." I made my way back to the cafeteria with a huge smile plastered on my face.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is chapter 8... Hope you like it... Please review...**

**Alice's POV**

_'Hmm, that wasn't as hard as I expected. I suspect he has a thing for me. Wait, what the hell are you thinking!? Can you be sensible for a second? He's Emmett's best friend.'_

**'So?'**

_'Wait, who are you? Why do I have a voice in my head? I'm not going insane, right?'_

**'Of course not. I'm your subconscious.'**

_'Right. Whatever.'_

**'Yeah. Now, on to my point. Its so obvious you find him hot.'**

_'What?! I don't know what your talking about...'_

**'Awhh, is that denial? That is so cute. Admit it already, you find him hot.'**

_'Whatever brain. I'm so not having this conversation. Its so obvious you're crazy.'_

**'I'm crazy? Who is the one with voices in their head?'**

_'Ohh shut up. I'm not talking to you.' _I made my way up to my car because Emmett told me not to ride the bus today. Something about having to come home quickly so I could dress up. As soon as I got home, I heard Emmett shout,

"Alice, get up here and change before Jake gets here!"

"Why do I have to change? Its just a tutor thing."

_'Then again, it isn't wrong to try to look good.'_

**'See? Told you. What he thinks matters to you.'**

_'No... It doesn't matter. Well, maybe just a bit. I mean, I have to look presentable, right?'_

**'Excuses... You just want a reason to dress up.' **A loud voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Alice, don't make me call you again. Come up here right now and change."

"Alright. I'm coming." I made my way up the stairs and into my room. Emmett left, but not before he mouthed 'Alice loves Jacob'. I threw my pillow at him while saying,

"Shut up. It isn't true." I got out of my clothes and looked around for something to wear. I found a shirt and while I went around looking for shorts, I heard the door open. I turned around and I saw...


	10. Chapter 9

My jaw dropped when I saw what I had just accidentaly walked into. I saw Alice, without a shirt in her room. I started a hasty retreat saying, "I am so sorry. I only saw a bit, i mean, i saw nothing. Yeah. Nothing at all." She just continued staring at me with that dumbstruck expression on her face. I shut the door and turned around, breathing heavily.

"You so did that on purpose," a singsong voice said from the staircase.

"Shut up Emmett, I so did not. Why would I?"

"Well, duhh. You obviously like her," replied Emmett.

"I do not! I dont like Ali--"

At that moment, the door opened and I was face to face with Alice, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Uhm, you can come in now," she said in a low voice.

"Ohh. Okay." I saw Emmett jumping up and down and mouthing, "You like her, you like her" over and over. When I got inside, I heard Alice's voice,

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you dont like me?" she said in a very timid voice.

"Huh? What?? No. Yes. I mean, I kinda like you. A bit." my face turning the same shade of red as hers.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, why dont you start tutoring me?"

"Yeah, that would be good." I made my way to sit with her on her couch. When I sat down, she moved closer to me and I couldn't help noticing how soft and smooth her skin felt against mine. I felt an insane urge to kiss her right there and then.

_'Today is going to be a long day...' _


	11. Chapter 10

**Alice's P.O.V**

_'Mmm, he smells really good. Wait, did I just say that??'_

**'Yes you did. See? Its so obvious that you like him. Why dont you ask him out already?'**

_'I cant do that. The guy is supposed to ask the girl out.'_

**'But you want him to, dont you?'**

_'No! Well, maybe. Just a bit.'_

**'*sigh* Denial is so cute.'**

_'SHUT UP!'_

"Alice?" I heard Jacob say.

"Huh? Yeah?"

_'He has smoldering eyes. I could just melt into them. I wish he would stare into my eyes. OH MY GOD, what am i saying??'_

**'Yes, what are you saying? Its so obvious, its sad.'**

"Do you still need help in differential calculus?" he asked.

"Uhm, I think I got it now. Thanks Jacob."

"Your welcome, Alice. I think I should go no," he said.

"No, wait." I said, thinking of an excuse.

"Uhm, okay." He leaned back and stretched on the couch. I could see a set of six pack abs through his shirt.

**'I see you are now checking him out.'**

_'Shut up. I wasnt checking him out, I just saw it.'_

**'Sure...'**

"Uhm, I kinda have to go. I need to do homework."

"Ohh okay."

"Alright. Bye Alice. See you around."

"Yeah. See you Jacob."

"Bye..."

"Wait." I said.

"Yes?"

"You have nice eyes."

_'Did I just say that? Please dont tell me I said that.'_

"Uhm, thanks. Bye Alice." I just stared at him.

_'What have I done?'_

**'I told you so.'**

_'Shut up. I dont want to talk right now.'_


End file.
